keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Tyberius Innatarsh
Tyberius Belisarius Innatarsh is a song elven lord and member of the council of magic. His leadership helped shape both Keyvaile and the Councils history during the last century of the Era of Sorrows. Bio: Early life: Tyberius was born to lord Gyis Innatarsh along with his twin sister Míriel in the year 1920 of the Glorious age. He was raised in luxury and trutered by some of the finist teachers. When his magic was decovered his father refused to send him to any School due to his distrust of the council and had him privetly tutored by the mage Arwain. during his youth he made few friends including Arie Vinnis the son of his fathers ally, and the gnome Nervo Zisisalim. Finding his path: This sheltered life was not becoming of him and he ran away from home sevrel times. One such time he found himself in the Cathedral in Tar-Deermin. Their he spoke to the Abot and Notir Rosethorn two anchint elves who survived the Glorious Age. That day he found his faith and met his future wife Miriam Insal. He was taken home by his ansester Arleen Innatarsh and soon after began studying religion. sometime later after a goblin attack upon Tar-Innatarsh hold he along with his friend Arie Vinnis left to learn millatry tactics under an anchint war hero. There he learned disapline and became the genius tactison he is today. Military Life: Tyberius would fight in meny battles and gain the respect of his men. At some point he would fight in the THada Inlawswee and would be victorius in the battle of Volos. (More will be added) Tested: Years later He would be campaigning in western Elrmidin where he would fight ageinst a goblin general known as Otlimor in single combat but be stabbed with a poisoned dagger and fall unconscious. He awoke in a dreamlike place with two figures.They spoke of his deeds and told him he was in Inter-Ilvorc,The crossroad of fate. The two sperites tested him. The first told of his prowess in battle and congatuated him on his slaying of the warrior Orvic the swine and promised him power. The seconed told of his valor and murcy and of his great grandfather Aden, he pormesed the elf respect and faith. He soon decovered that he was speeking to anchint sperits the first dark figure was Nertovec the demoic aspect of the chaos of battle, and the other was the elven spirit of Valor Kiodif. He sided with Kiodif striking down the demon, but not before Nertovec could speak a curse upon him promising doom upon his family. He was comforted by the spirit and cleansed of his corruptions. Soon after he awoke in a tent sorroneded by his comrades, who told him of Otlimor's death at the hand of his companion Kervor and of victory in battle. Soon after he reterernd home where he found a simple blue amulet and a note signed Kie Nessium. Council of magic Soon after this he joined the Council of Magic and was quickly invited into the Council of Defense due to his prowess in battle and tactical skills. He made friends with some of the members of the group including Pek Amew and Lucia Arbeit. He would serve with them for meny years Untill in the year 2005 the council was left with a dark choice. They desided to slay the child Clovis Breeden before he could become a menace to the council in the years to come. Tyberius refused to alow this to happen and drew his blade upon the group's leader Denari Savac, to which he was immediately parasled and kicked from the group. He was left alone unable to move untill Oliva Volenza helped him up. She offered him a pace in her group the Tadyaein council he accepted her offer. He would aid the group with meny endveres being the medater for meny conflicts. Personality: Tyberius is cunning and wise. He is deeply caring for his friends and family. He is a deepy religuse follower of the Elvanas church and deeply belives in doing whats right.He would be considered neutral good in this respect. He is prone to fits of rage especially if someone hurts his family or dose something he would consider vile and evil. Powers: Expert Battlemage: Tyberius was tutored from a young age in the use of magic he has knolage of meny spells but not as much as one who has been to a mage school. He specalise in cobat magic and in defencive charms such as shields. Champion of Kiodif: As the Champion of the spirit Kiodif he gained much stranth and vitality. sometimes when overrun the spirit comes to his aid. Trivia: * He was the seconed member of his family to be created after Marry. * He represents the religious side of Elvenkin's personality. * His inspirations inculed High King Gil-Gallad from Lord of the rings and the Byzantine general Belisarius. * Of the four main characters of pre Popadas Keyvaile he is "The Crusader" and represents Valor , Category:Elf Category:Heros Category:Protagonist Category:CouncilofMagic Category:CouncilofDefence Category:Tadyaeincouncil Category:Champions Category:HouseInnatarsh Category:MainCharicters Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Male characters Category:Songelf Category:Twins